How Unfortanate
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate is drunk down in the bar again and meets two people who don't seem to like him. Who are they? Does somebody in the team know them? Read to find out


_How Unfortunate _

Nate sat at the bar absentmindedly downing drink after drink. The bar was relatively full, but two bar stools next to him remained vacant. He liked it that way. As if to put his spirits down in more of a harrumph two people came and sat down next to him. Nate let his eyes flick over to them. Mid to late 50's, a man and a women, both dressed in higher level clothes, and the women wore a surprising amount of expensive jewelry. He ignored them and went back to drinking. The women, who was closets to him, shot him a disgusted look. Nate shifted uncomfortably and set his half full drink down.

"I'm sorry is there something you need?" Nates tone was surly, even though he didn't mean it to be

"Nate Ford? We need your help" The woman spoke with a very heavy British accent

"You know you could have just said that instead of looking at me like I'm some sort of white trash" Nate spat back harshly.

The women gasped lightly in revolt of his lack of manners. The man got up and tapped him on the shoulder and he looked back at him.

"Don't talk to my woman like that" He hissed

"No Marco it's fine he's just drunk" The woman assured him

Marco growled and went to go sit down again.

"Will you excuse me for a moment" Nate mustered his most polite voice. The woman just nodded and he got up to walk to the back room. He ran into Sophie just as she was walking out of the elevator.

"Oh sorry Soph" Nate apologized and fixed her shirt for her

Sophie batted his hands away. "It's fine Nate. What are you doing down here?"

"Well I was just drinking at the bar and then these two old people came and sat next to me. They glared at me like I was white trash but they supposedly need our help. You can go talk to them but they're a couple of hard-asses"

"Are you drunk?" Sophie asked boredly

"Little bit"

"Go splash some water on your face or something, sober up a bit" Sophie patted his arm lightly. "Where are they anyway?"

"Last two by the door. The old ones" Nate moved so she could see them

"Uh-oh" Sophie went completely pale, her eyes wide, and she clutched onto Nates jacket

"What?"

"You didn't piss them off did you?" Sophie asked quickly

"Umm yeah kinda" Nate answered sheepishly

"Those are my parents you bloody idiot" Sophie smacked him upside the head

"WHAT?" Nates jaw dropped in surprise

Sophie started pacing back and forth, running a hand through her hair. "Dammit Nate! Now they'll never approve of you being my boyfriend"

"Why don't you go say hi and talk me up a bit while I try to get sober in a matter of like two minutes"

"Okay. Whatever. Just go!" Sophie pushed past him and walked over to her parents. Their faces lit up at the sight of her. "Mum! Papa!" She gave them both a hug

"My dear Sophie how nice to see you!" Sophie's mother smiled and fixed her now messy hair.

"I'm sorry about Nate. He can just be a bit surly sometimes" Sophie apologized

"What was with him? He said that Elena was looking at him like he was white trash" Marco commented, putting his arm around Elena

"Well I was actually" Elena admitted

"Mum! He is not white trash" Sophie defended

"Oh my god Sophie. This is a new low even for you! I raised you better then this!" Elena chided

Sophie gasped, looking at her parents with a hurt and betrayed look. "I can't believe you-you would say something like that"

"He's an alcoholic honey. It's for the better if you didn't date him" Elena advised

Sophie clenched her hands into fists. It felt like she was in Cinderella but she had fallen in love with the servant. "I'm in love with him. If you don't like that then get out, I don't need you're higher class opinion"

"Now that is no way to talk to your parents" Marco scolded

"I'm back" Nate suddenly said, putting a hand on Sophie's shoulder

Marco and Elena glared at him.

Sophie stood up and put her arms around Nate in way so she could still look at her parents. "Nate is my boyfriend and I love him very much. Now get out you've done nothing but trouble"

Nate blushed at the comment and kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry you had to come at the wrong time"

"You fell in love with a Grifter, just know one day you'll wake up to see that she left you" Elena said coldly before strutting out the door with Marco

"Ever since I joined your crew there's always been a feud between me and my parents" Sophie sighed

"It's really a pity that they frown upon lower class citizens"

"They're prejudice against a lot of people. I never liked it"

"Well I'm not sorry for being your boyfriend and I'm not sorry for being in love with you" Nate grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "Let's get out of here"

**A/N: For some reason I always envisioned this being the way Nate met Sophie's parents**


End file.
